Deseo Enmascarado
by Scarlett Ackerman
Summary: [AU] Por que la deseaba por el solo hecho de no conocerla. Sus movimientos lentos y sensuales no hacían más que enloquecerlo. •Fic participe en el reto de apertura ¿como te gustaría que te hicieran el amor? Del foro Hazme el amor•


_**Hola, hola.**_

_**Bueno he vuelto, otra vez, con un fic no muy de mi estilo pero espero que les guste.**_

_**Este fic es participe en el reto de apertura ¿Cómo te gustaría que te hagan el amor? del "foro Hazme el amor."**_

**Disclaimer: **_Inuyasha &amp; co. No me pertenecen si no a Rumiko Takahashi._

* * *

_**Deseo enmascarado.**_

* * *

Camino junto a mis amigos de mala gana. No sé qué hago aquí. Ellos me convencieron, yo no suelo frecuentar estos lugares. Pero esta banda de idiotas que se hacían llamar mis amigos tuvieron la genial idea de festejar mi cumpleaños veinticuatro aquí.

Llegamos rápidamente al bar y pude reconocer que era el mismo bar en el cual Kagome solía venir a beber todos los viernes.

¿Qué, quien es Kagome? Kagome es mi vecina, de veintitrés años, es una chica dulce pero a la vez apasionada, sensual y a la vez inocente. Esa chica me trae loco.

Entramos en el oscuro bar, una vez dentro pudimos ver varios hombres de pie alrededor de un escenario. Varias mujeres había sobre el bailando "sensualmente." Sus cuerpos cubiertos con precarias telas a las que ellas llaman vestidos.

Paseé mi mirada por el lugar con repugnancia. Hombres borrachos tirados por todos lados, bebidas con quien sabe qué cosa dentro y mujeres que se hacían llamar sensuales bailando sobre el escenario. Si no estuviera enamorado de cierta azabache seguramente vendría seguido aquí.

Seguramente Kagome no vendría este día, no con el bar en estas condiciones. A pesar de todo esto era un buen bar, tenía buena fama en la ciudad. Había días en los cuales este lugar era un buen lugar para tomar algo y había otros en los cuales no era más que un maldito antro.

Nos sentamos en una de las mesas más cerca del escenario. Seguramente habría un show de bailarinas próximo. Una clase de cantinero mal vestido se acercó a nosotros, los idiotas pidieron las bebidas y luego este se retiró.

Al rato vino con las bebidas ordenadas pero antes de irse nos dijo —: Hay un show próximo, habrá bailarinas nuevas. Disfrútenlo. — Dicho esto se retiró dejándonos con la duda. ¿Y si entre ellas estaba Kagome? Me regañé a mi mismo al notar el rumbo de mis pensamientos. ¿Cómo podría pensar algo así de Kagome?

Una música lenta se dejó escuchar, siendo esta la señal para que las bailarinas hicieran aparición. Una de ellas me llamó la atención. Sus largos cabellos azabaches lacios caían en forma de cascada por su espalda hasta por debajo de sus caderas. Sus labios tan rojos como la sangre, sus largas piernas, su piel nívea, su cuerpo perfecto enfundado en un pequeño vestido de seda negro, unas medias de nylon negras y unos tacones altos.

Sus movimientos eran tentadores, lentos, sensuales, atrapantes. Gran parte de su rostro, como el de las demás bailarinas, era cubierto por una máscara negra. No sé porque pero siento que ella bailaba solamente para mí. Solamente para llamar mi atención.

Vi atentamente como movía sus caderas en varias direcciones despertando de manera repentina en mí, el deseo. Quería, deseaba, tocarla y que ella me tocara.

Deseaba sentirla sobre mí, su piel contra la mía. Sus labios sobre los míos. Deseaba sentir sus pechos, quería saborear sus pezones. Deseaba hacerla gemir mi nombre hasta dejarla sin aliento.

De un momento a otro vi como ella me hacía señas, ademanes para que suba. Yo, preso de un deseo desconocido, me encaminé al escenario. Subí de manera lenta y tomé la mano que ella me tendía.

La calidez que sentí al tomar su mano se me hizo familiar. Comenzó a bailar a mí alrededor. Restregando su, voluptuoso, cuerpo contra el mío. Apegó su gran trasero a mis caderas y comenzó a mover las suyas en un insistente movimiento circular.

Ladeó su cabeza permitiéndome el acceso a su cuello de cisne. Estampé de manera calurosa mis labios contra su níveo cuello, mientras que, mis manos se posaron en su estrecha cintura.

Deseaba que me tocara, deseaba que sus manos se posaran en lugares en los cuales deseaba que Kagome tocara, pero mientras tanto, la mujer que tenía entre mis brazos lo haría

La bailarina volteó. Estando así de frente a mí. Una de sus piernas abrazó mi cadera mientras que bailaba al compás de la música. Me atreví a besar sus rojos labios deleitándome de su dulce sabor.

La canción terminó y con ella la coreografía. Me separé con lentitud. Antes de que pueda decir algo, ella, tomó mi mano y me arrastró fuera del escenario.

En ningún momento desvié mi mirada de ella. Algo en ella despertaba en mí un gran deseo. Quería sentirla, quiero estar dentro de ella. Quería recorrer con mis labios todo su cuerpo. Quería penetrarla mientras su largo cabello estaba esparcido a su alrededor.

Quería sentirme rodeado por su, seguramente, calidez y estrechez. Me arrastró a una habitación de allí, me empujó dentro y antes de cerciorarse de que nadie nos veía cerró la puerta.

Vi como se me acercaba a paso lento, tortuoso. Sonrió con sensualidad y, una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, me beso. Sus manos acariciaron, sobre la camisa clara que yo llevaba, mi pecho y mi espalda.

Se separó y me empujo con brusquedad haciendo que caiga sentado a la cama. Eso no hizo más que excitarme aún más. Ella se sentó sobre mí a horcajadas, haciendo rozar nuestros centros.

Pude sentir el tirón que dio mi entrepierna al estar en la posición en la cual estábamos. Deseaba quitarle esa mascara para saber quién estaba detrás de ella, pero aunque se la quite la oscuridad de la habitación no ayudaría mucho.

Rodé de manera rápida dejando así a la mujer desconocida de espaldas al colchón. Besé su cuello de manera insistente mientras que mis manos se colaban por su vestido. Acariciando con suavidad sus piernas.

Mis caricias subieron rápidamente de intensidad. Comencé a bajar sus medias de manera torpe, quería sentir su piel bajo mis dedos. Seguramente sería suave y tersa.

—Tranquilo. — Ese simple susurro no hizo más que enardecerme más. Gemí ante el tacto de sus manos con las mías, ayudándome así, a bajar las medias con lentitud.

Le quité los zapatos y luego las, estorbosas, medias de nylon. Bajé su vestido, amontonándolo de manera graciosa en sus caderas, dejando así, al descubierto sus grandes senos. Mientras besaba sus labios.

Mis besos bajaron lentamente, por su mentón, su cuello, el nacimiento de sus senos y finalmente sus pezones. Con lentitud me deleité de sus pezones mientras que en la pequeña habitación resonaban sus sonoros gemidos.

Sus manos desabrocharon de manera lenta y torpe mi camisa, y una vez que logró quitármela acarició con suavidad mi espalda. De un momento a otro sus uñas se clavaron en mi espalda.

Bajé lentamente mis besos hasta llegar a su vientre plano. Bajé su vestido, este, resbaló por sus piernas hasta perderse en la habitación. Bajé con lentitud sus bragas, tomándolas con sus dientes, estas, tuvieron el mismo destino que el vestido.

Hundí mi cabeza entre sus piernas, besé y saboreé su centró mientras que ella se arqueaba y gemía pidiendo que no me detenga. Sus manos se aferraban de mis cabellos con fuerza.

Luego de torturarla por un rato, me deslicé por su cuerpo perfecto y uní mis labios con los suyos. Para que sintiera su propio sabor. Mi beso fue bien recibido, pero me sobresalte al sentir sus pequeñas manos desabrochando mi pantalón.

El pantalón se perdió por la habitación como las ropas de la mujer. Sus manos acariciaron con lentitud my sexo, sin compasión. Sus manos aventureras viajaban por el interior del bóxer. Aunque no duró mucho ya que esta tuvo el mismo final que la ropa de ambos.

Nuevamente rodamos por el colchón y esta vez ella quedó sobre mí. Besó mis mejillas, mi mentón, mi cuello, mi pecho, mi vientre y más abajo. Me arqué al sentir la calidez de su boca rodear mi centro. Largos y sonoros gemidos escapaban de mis labios, pidiendo que no se detenga.

Jalé sus cabellos alejándola de allí no quería acabar pronto. Beso sus labios mientras, nuevamente, rodábamos quedando yo sobre ella. Separé sus piernas y de una potente y brutal envestida me adentré en ella.

Ambos gemimos a la vez de puro placer. Comencé a embestirla con fuerza, brutalidad y violencia mientras que ella no hacía más que disfrutar. Nuestras caderas chocaban a un ritmo frenético. Me parecía extraño que ella no se haya quitado la mascar, ya que, cuando quise quitársela ella no me lo permitió.

Aumenté el ritmo de las embestidas al sentir que estaba cerca. Y en una última embestida llegué a la liberación. Ambos alcanzamos el clímax a la vez. Había experimentado el orgasmo más explosivo de mi vida.

Me dejé caer agotado sobre su pecho, hundiendo mi cabeza entre sus pechos. Y nuevamente la curiosidad me invadió. Levanté la vista y al notar que estaba distraída, de un rápido movimiento, le quité la máscara. Sorprendiendo a su dueña.

Pero mi sorpresa fue aún más grande que la de la mujer. Era ella, era… — Kagome. — Me sentí feliz, ya que había hecho todo lo que deseaba, con la mujer que deseaba hace ya bastante tiempo.

— Sorpresa. — Fue su leve susurró, tratando de romper el hielo.

Bueno tal vez debería agradecerles a los idiotas por traerme aquí.

* * *

**Y, ¿Qué les ha parecido? Espero que les haya gustado, ya que no soy muy buena en estas cosas. Las del foro me están pervirtiendo. Espero que les haya gustado y que dejen sus hermosos reviews para hacerme feliz. Y muchas gracias por leer.**

**Besos desde Argentina. **


End file.
